


Blue Jumpsuit Aparatus

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A CEO meets a rather impressive employee.





	Blue Jumpsuit Aparatus

Future Industries. CEO Asami Sato looked over charts on her desk, pleased with the impressive turnouts her production lines were churning out. Except…

 

“One again, line #4 is turning out low productivity. And claiming an employee is distracting them. I’m gonna have to figure out what’s going on down there. If there’s someone slacking down there, I won’t be afraid to let them go.”

 

Asami was still an engineer in addition to her business responsibilities. Which is why her employees didn’t blink at seeing their boss on the work floor. It was a common occurrence, really.

 

“Line #4. Let’s see what’s so…distracting…by the Spirits…”

 

It was pretty easy to see what the distraction was. Working the line dutifully was a goddess with tan skin. The top half of her blue jumpsuit wrapped around her waist, giving anyone within eye-shot a view of her powerful back muscles hidden under her tank top.

 

“…Uh…ahem, employee? Can I speak with you, please?”

 

The woman turned around, lifting her welding mask up. Greeting Asami to a pair of wonderfully blue eyes. And those arms weren’t making focus any easier.

 

“Oh, Ms. Sato. Pleasure to formally meet you. Name’s Korra, What can I do for you?”

 

Korra. That name rung in her ears.

 

“I…I mean…sorry, I think the heat of the floor is getting to me. I’ve been receiving reports that certain employees on this line are…well…distracted during work by…um…goodness, I’m usually better at talking.”

 

Korra knew this situation too well.

 

“Yeah, yeah. All the guys on the line are either jealous that I’m in better shape than they’ll ever be, or can’t keep their eyes off my chest long enough to get any work done. I’ve had HR down here 4 times already.”

 

Asami gulped. She didn’t feel she was off to a great start here. She nodded as Korra continued talking.

 

“I’m from a cold region. So I’m not super comfortable in this heat. Ergo, I do what you see here.”

 

Korra gestured to the sleeves wrapped around her waist. And Asami had to mentally kick herself to stop staring at her abs.

 

“Is that all?”

 

Korra sighed.

 

“If it’ll really get more work done, I’ll stop-”

 

Not a chance.

 

“NO! …I mean, um…”

 

She quickly composed herself.

 

“I’m not going to punish you for doing your job comfortably and efficiently. As for the rest of you…”

 

Every guy on the line went rigid in fear.

 

“You’re grown men, and Future Industries employees. I expect you to compose yourselves and do your jobs. Or next time HR comes down here, it’ll be to dock your pay for harassing Ms. Korra.”

 

Korra chuckled.

 

“Thanks, boss lady…say, you got any plans this Saturday?”

 

She _did_ have some stuffy meeting across town. But she was the boss. She could cancel it if she wanted.

 

“No, I’m free that day. Are you asking me out?”

 

Korra nodded.

 

“I guess I am.”

 

Asami shook her hand.

 

“It’s a date…and wear something nice.”


End file.
